


Kind Eyes and Warm Smiles

by DanFanRonpa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Bad Parenting, Brotherly Affection, Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Found Family, Gen, Gen Work, Hyper Intuition (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Initially T+ but I realised khr is more mature, Lore Building, Mild Language, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Nana's A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanFanRonpa/pseuds/DanFanRonpa
Summary: They were twins. Brothers. It was them against the world. And if one of them was going down, they both were. That was the mindset of Sawada Tsunayoshi and his twin brother Sawada Hiroshi.The elder becoming Vongola Decimo doesn't change that.(Or, a rewrite of Katekyo Hitman Reborn with the infamous Sawada Twins).
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyouko/Original Sawada Character(s), Sawada Tsunayoshi & Original Sawada Character(s), Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Kind Eyes and Warm Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note before you read: 
> 
>   * There will be a lot of lore building. This involves flames, secondary flames, the mafia world, Vindice, Vongola, Shimon, the Arcaboleno and Hyper Intuition
> 

>   * I'm not gonna stray too far from the canon events. I adore most of what happens in canon, but there are a few things I believe need to be addressed. For example, Byakuran's death and the consequences of it. And Iemitsu
> 

>   * For Iemitsu, I understood that he was caught up in mafia stuff, but he really didn't act like a father to Tsuna. He's a good man and husband, but not a good parent
> 

>   * A lot of what happens will be based on personal preference
> 

>   * I refuse to change Tsuna's personality and overall character. I love him and the way he was written. I might change a few details here and there, but that's mainly down to the lore and the presence of his twin brother
> 

>   * As for ships, they'll stay vague and implied. I love a lot of the fanon ships such as 1827 or 8059, but this story will stay gen until the end. Aside from OCxKyouko
> 

>   * This isn't a fic wherein Tsuna's twin loathes him and Tsuna is secretly the smartest and strongest person alive. Their relationship is _healthy_ , it isn't one-sided nor abusive. If you're looking for that kind of fic, this isn't the one for you
> 

>   * I might throw in some cool-down chapters. God knows they needed it in canon
> 


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are introduced to the number one hitman. They don't know how to react.
> 
> (I'm only uploading this so Ao3 doesn't delete it).

* * *

**Somewhere in Italy...**

* * *

The new Vongola boss, Vongola Decimo. That is his student. And while he is, ecologically, more important than Dino, Reborn would like to think that he's unbiased. He's gonna treat his student the same he did Dino. No special favours or treatment. 

Reborn opens the folder given to him. It was collected by Vongola spies with a few inputs from Iemitsu. Then again, Iemitsu never even calls.

> _Candidate Name: Sawada Hiroshi_
> 
> _Age: 13_
> 
> _Residence: Sawada Household, Namimori, Japan_
> 
> _Flames: Sky_
> 
> _Secondary Flame(s): Unknown_
> 
> _Extra information: Consistently gets good grades, often scoring in the top ten or twenty. Excels in math in particular. Ace of the football team. Very athletic._ _Flames seem to be untapped._

It continued to the bottom of the page and onto the other. He skimmed through it lazily. It more-or-less repeated the same points. To summarise, Sawada Hiroshi is an example for all students. Including his, supposedly, no-good twin.

He smirked. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

**Namimori, Japan — Nami-chuu**

* * *

The ball hit his face harshly. Tsuna let out a yell of pain as he stumbled back.

"Tsuna! You okay!?" Unfortunately, he couldn't hear Hiroshi's worries over the sounds of jeers and laughter. The students around him laughed and cheered. There were taunts thrown at him about being useless at sports and studies alike. 

A few years ago, he would be red from embarrassment and shame with tears in his eyes. But not now. He simply stands and shrinks just a little. 

"C'mon, Hiroshi!" A student grinned, swinging an arm around Hiroshi's shoulder. "S'just a lil' fun!" 

He met Hiroshi's eyes, and with furrowed brows, he shook his head slowly. Hiroshi bit his lip before ultimately bowing his head. 

"Here!" At the end of the period, a broom and mop are shoved in his hands. Osamu, also known as his biggest tormentor in class, sneers and grins. "Since you lost us that match, you can clean up!"

Tsuna doesn't bother trying to stop them and just gets into cleaning. He's used to it by now. "Yeah, yeah..." He grumbles. "I'm just an idiot... Useless..." He knows that Hiroshi would be frowning at him if he ever said this out loud. 

"Look at this girl!" The familiar voice of Hana strikes his ears. 

"Geez, Hana-chan!" And then Kyouko's. 

Against his will, Tsuna is backed up against the wall, just under the window, and listening to them. 

He's not actively trying to be a creep. It's not like... he has romantic feelings towards the girls. He can admit Kyouko's cuteness and Hana's alluring maturity, but he doesn't have feelings for them. It's more like he admires them, from the bottom of his heart. It's not like he would be allowed to like them in that way. If people found out, he'd be dead with his corpse dumped in the river. 

Tsuna lifts his head and peeks out of the window. 

"Kyouko-san," Mochida smirks. Kyouko blushes. Tsuna frowns. "There you are. I've been waiting." 

Hana grins mischievously. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." 

"Hana-chan!" Kyouko yells, scandalised, but doesn't rebuke her statement. He doesn't like that. 

Tsuna sighs in disappointment and collapses against the wall and floor. If he's being honest, he had high hopes for Kyouko. He thought she'd be able to see. Guess not.

He pushed himself off the floor with a yawn. He feels really tired. Maybe he should go home? 

He might as well. It's not like he'll learn anything anyway. And Hiroshi would tell him if something happened. He always does.

Tsuna wonders why so many people are attracted to the idea of love and friendship. He's gotten through life so far and the only love he's felt is towards his brother and his mother. Needless to say, the furthest he got to friendship is when Hibari took him to the nurse's office. (After years of silence). But that was natural for someone who cares for the people of Namimori.

He doesn't even try to be sneaky when entering his home. He opens the door and announces his return. The first thing he does is go to his room. 

It's clean. It always is. He got bored one time after being sent up and cleaning just stuck to him. 

"Tsu-kun?" His mother calls. He gives a half-hearted hum that he doubts she'll hear. "You're home halfway through school again?" The disappointment is clear, but Tsuna's gotten so used to it that he just shrugs and turns the page of some comic book. "You really need to stop that!" She slams the door open. Tsuna turns at that moment. She doesn't dare set a single foot inside. 

Nana sighs, "That's fine..." He raises an eyebrow. She grins. "I called a home tutor, after all!" 

"Wh-What!? Eeehhh..." 

"An ad came into the mail this morning!" She shows off the handwritten ad. Tsuna's lips purse. "A home tutor for hire! No payment required, just housing and three meals a day, see? It says they'll raise you to become the leader of the new generation!" 

It's not that he thinks it's fake, Tsuna laments as he sets the ad with a frown. It feels off. Like it's hiding something big behind it. 

He swallows a lump in his throat. "Whatever..." He huffs. "'M tired... Wake me up when brother comes home?"

She doesn't. As usual. Well, he's gotten used to her forgetting. It's more of a reflex than anything. 

He wakes up to the door closing. And Hiro yelling, "Mom! Tsuna! I'm home!" 

Tsuna jolts awake, groans, and through a yawn, replies, "Hey, brother!" 

Hiro opens his door and walks in. Tsuna doesn't mind. Hiro's the only one he doesn't mind walking into his room. "Yoshikawa-sensei gave out homework. I have yours." Yoshikawa was an English teacher... Yeah, no. 

"Just, uh, leave it on my drawer." They both know he won't even touch it, but Hiro does it anyway. 

Then Nana appears in the doorway, just about outside of the door. Good. "Ah, Hiro-kun! I got Tsu-kun a private tutor! Isn't that great!" She even shows off the (sketchy) pamphlet. 

Hiro frowns as he looks at it. "It looks fake." He says, plainly. Tsuna disagrees, but it does scream danger. 

Their mother shrugs off their concerns like it was nothing, as usual, and smiles even wider, "Nonsense! I'm sure they'll even give you a helping hand, Hiro-kun! I know you're struggling with English!"

"I'm struggling with Math--"

"So, don't worry!"

"Ciaossu!" That was a strangely squeaky voice. And it was pretty close. Tsuna shoots up when the realisation hits. There, in front of his mom, is a baby dressed in a formal suit. "I'm Reborn! Your home tutor!" 

Now, in another scenario, Tsuna would be laughing about the weird declaration. If teachers, full-grown adults, couldn't teach him, then what makes a baby eligible? 

Instead, his anger rises. 

* * *

Reborn feels the anger first and sees it a nanosecond later. Tsuna's face doesn't morph into a typical scowl. Instead, it blanks out. His pupils shrink. 

"... Get out..." Nana yelps. It's minuscule, but it's there. More importantly: what? "Get out!" Tsuna yells. He's scrambling to his feet, almost tripping up. "Get out of my room!" 

"Why?" He questions, and it's genuine. 

Tsuna bites back something. Reborn wants to know. "It -- Doesn't matter!" He settles with. "Just get out of my room. We can talk somewhere else! Just _get out_!" 

Oh.

_Oh._

Reborn wants to shoot something. "Very well." He steps back, outside of the room. Hiroshi, his real target, takes Tsuna's hand and Tsuna's anger dissipates. He feels Nana sag in relief and quickly moves to the kitchen. The tension leaves Tsuna's body and he follows Reborn into the living room. 

"What were you talking about?" Tsuna sits at the table, slouching. Hiro sits next to him, tenser and leaning towards Tsuna. "How can a _baby_ be a tutor? Not even the adults can help me..." It more of a warning than anything. 

He still takes it as a challenge. "I'm not just any tutor, Dame-Tsuna." 

"H-How did you--!?"

"I am actually a well-acclaimed assassin!" He watched Tsuna's reaction carefully. The boy shrieked loudly, paling and backing up. Which Reborn considered strange. Hiroshi, on the other hand, reacted how he'd expect someone to. He cocked his head with a small amused smile. "My real job is to tutor Hiroshi into becoming a mafia boss!" 

"Brother!? Mafia!?" Tsuna screeched, backing up further until he was pressed into the couch. Hiro turned to look at him and frowned. Weird.

He aims a rifle at him. Hiroshi pales and suddenly realises that this isn't a joke. "Would you like me to shoot you?" 

"Wh-What!? Obviously not!" 

"Yeah." He agrees with a smile. "Maybe later though." His stomach grumbles - something he was initially mortified by but learned to get used to. "Hungry." He hops off the table and goes into the kitchen. 

In all honesty, he did not expect Tsuna to react the way he did. When confronted by a toddler and are told that said toddler is an assassin sent to train you to become a mafia boss, you do not react as Tsuna did. You'd laugh and play it off like a joke. Just another game. Like Hiroshi did.

But Tsuna feared. He paled and he backed up and he was scared. He took Reborn seriously. 

Now, hyper instinct was something he was aware Tsuna had. But that skill should have been sealed along with his flames. Which brings him to his next point of interest. 

Secondary flames. Secondary flames were a lot more common than most aware of them knew. It was rarer to find someone with only one flame. For example, Nono is mainly a sky with a secondary flame of rain. And he suspects Hiroshi to be the same.

It was impossible for a sky's personality to only be accepting. Sometimes they're angry, like Xanxus. Sometimes they're calming, like Nono. Sometimes they're cheerful, like suns.

But Reborn had never heard of a Cloudy-Sky. Cloud are aloof yet territorial by nature. Clouds are territorial over places of significance. Reversed Clouds are territorial over people. Sometimes you'd encounter a mix of the two types, in which case they're called a Full-Cloud. Clouds drift from their family but never leave. They attack and protect from afar.

Skies, by nature, are the opposite. They're the centre. The one that pulls the elements. They're all-encompassing. Accepting. A sky is there so that the other elements can. 

He grinned. A Cloudy-Sky... Territorial and accepting. It made quite a terrifying combination. 

"Ah, Tsu-kun! Hiro-kun! Reborn's here to stay until your grades increase!" 

" _EEHHH_!?" 

"MOM!"

"Shut it, Baka-Hiro. Dame-Tsuna." 

* * *

Perhaps, Hiro should act like Tsuna and be more cautious of this talking toddler. The one who claims is in the mafia and is going to make him into a mafia boss. After all, Tsuna has a knack for being right about this kind of thing. 

"C'mon, Tsuna...!" Hiro groaned, dragging his twin out of the house. Tsuna was on the floor, half-asleep. He had to drag him by his hand, and he was kind of paranoid about dislocating his shoulder. "I promise to buy you a milkshake if you get up properly!" 

Tsuna moaned, "Fine..." He complied, using the wall to push himself up. "But I'm gonna be half asleep. I hope you know that." 

"At least I won't be dragging your lazy ass to school." 

"Why not? It's good exercise." 

"Dame-Tsuna has a point," Hiro yelled in surprise when a sudden weight was dropped on his head. He looked up, yelling even louder when he saw Reborn perched on his head. 

"How did you get up there...?" Tsuna questioned slowly, eyes drooping and eyebrows furrowing. 

"I'm a hitman." He responds, which doesn't answer their question.

"Ah, a baby!" Hiro spins as fast as he could and was faced with the one, the only, Sasagawa Kyouko. His face heated up. "What's your name, little guy?" She smiled sweetly.

Reborn's smile didn't move an inch. "Reborn!" 

"You can talk! That's adorable!" She hummed and tilted her head. Cute. "Why are you wearing a suit?" 

"I'm a hitman." 

She giggled. "You're funny." Kyouko... looks... so pretty... "Oh, I should get going. Bye, Hiro-kun! Tsuna-kun!" She waved and smiled happily as she walked away. 

Reborn smiles at them. "Mafia seduction." 

"Like hell!" Tsuna yells. Hiro remembers to breathe. There's a glint in Reborn's eyes. 

"Baka-Hiro. You like that girl, don't you?" 

He flusters and splutters. "I-I-I-- WHAT!? JU-- NO!" Reborn says nothing. "... Yes...?" 

Tsuna steps in front of him, confusing Hiro because he only ever did that when there was something dangerous. "What are you... planning?" 

"Nothing." Reborn dispels and hops onto Tsuna's shoulder, almost sending the now-awake boy to the ground. "Baka-Hiro--"

"Baka-Hiro?"

"Do you want to confess?" 

They're walking by now, but Tsuna still holds onto his sleeve as if offering protection. "I-I mean, sure? But, half the school love her and the other half... love me? So it's not like I can!" 

Reborn's innocent smile turns into a smirk. He now sees the danger. They stop. Reborn jumps onto a nearby wall. The chameleon on his fedora goes to his hand and morphs in an array of neon colours. It turns into a green gun, aimed at him. 

Hiro pales.

"Come die once." Two things happen. Reborn pulls the trigger. Tsuna steps in front of him. 

Then, a third thing happens. The bullet curves around him and manages to still hit his forehead. 

Hiro falls back from the impact, mouth agape, eyes wide. He can feel pain for a split second before his pain receptors stop working.

And as he dies, he regrets. 

_'Before I died, I would have liked to confess to Kyouko-san... Maybe if I had the Will of the Dying, I could have done it...'_

His body _burns._

* * *

Reborn hardly pays attention when he sees Hiro fall to the ground. His attention is on Tsuna and Tsuna alone. 

From the information gathered, Sawada Tsunayoshi was an all-round, pretty unfortunate person to be. He had terrible luck. He was bad in all academics and in all sports. He was lazy. He tripped over thin air. And he was a coward. 

Now, Reborn knew he was close to his twin, but not to the scale that he'd try to take a bullet for him. Not enough to forgo any cowardice and go into the danger zone specifically to safe his brother.

Tsuna, himself, was staring at Hiro in complete and utter horror, eyes wide and hands clenched horribly tight around the straps of his bag. Reborn could see that he wanted to scream, but physically couldn't.

This was a wonder. And he couldn't wait to solve it.

"REBORN!" He's taken out of his own mind from Hiroshi's yell. Hiro is now on his feet, an orange flame burning brightly on his head and his clothes ripped to shreds. "CONFESS TO KYOUKO-SAN! WITH MY DYING WILL!" He takes off, running faster than ever. 

Reborn leaps onto Tsuna's head as he started running. "BROTHER!"

Within four minutes, they get to Kyouko after Hiro almost gets hit by a car and runs into a few pedestrians. And then runs off a platform. Tsuna breathes heavily as Reborn jumps onto a tree branch. Hiro, half-naked, stands in front of Kyouko, and bows in a ninety-degree angle. Much like many mafioso. 

"KYOUKO-SAN! I LIKE YOU!" 

Kyouko flushes and looks around in a panic.

The flames die out. "..." Hiro's face both pales and reddens at the same rate, simultaneously. 

"Disgusting!" Kensuke Mochida, Kyouko's supposed boyfriend, punches him. Tsuna wheezes hoarsely and falls face-first. Was he reacting to that? "You pervert! C'mon, Kyouko!" He grabs Kyouko's hand and runs off. 

"Wh... WHAT WAS THAT!?" Hiro screams, grabbing his hair. 

"The Dying Will Bullet." Reborn answers, hopping down in front of him. "It lasts five minutes. After those five minutes, you revert back to normal." 

He sneezes and a bullet falls onto his hand. Tsuna wheezes pathetically. "A BULLET!? So, I _was_ shot in the head!?" 

Reborn grabs the bullet and holds it up just as Tsuna raises his head. "This is the Dying Will Bullet. When you're shot with it, you die and get resurrected with the Will of the Dying to fulfil your last regret." 

"What if I didn't regret anything?" 

He turns. "I'm an assassin." 

"I WOULD'VE DIED!?" Tsuna whines. Hiro jolts and flushes. "I-I'm naked!" He suddenly realises, much to Reborn's amusement. 

"B-Ba...g...!" Tsuna gasps out. He hacks harshly shoving his bag to Hiro. "Spare..." 

"Thank you, Tsuna..." 

* * *

"The Dying Will Bullet is a bullet created and passed through the Vongola Famiglia."

"Vongola?" Tsuna asked weakly. They were waiting for Hiro to change into Tsuna's spare uniform. They were roughly the same height, so the clothes would only be tight width-wise. Which would probably give Hiro even more fans than he already does. 

"The Vongola's Ninth Boss assigned me to come to Japan to tutor Hiroshi into becoming the Tenth Vongola Boss." Reborn continues, ignoring Tsuna. 

Hiro grumbles behind the stall door. "I mean, it sounds like a load of bull, but I _did_ just experience the bullet..." 

Reborn nods, "Nono is growing old and wants to pass on the title and position. But, the most qualified of the tenth generation, Enrico was shot;" Reborn held up a photo showing the corpse. Tsuna squealed and Hiroshi yelped, "the second youngest, Matsumo, was drowned; and the favourite child, Fedrico, was found reduced to bone." 

"Stop showing them!" Hiro snapped, throwing the door open and glaring with all his might. 

"So," Reborn pocketed the photos, earning a sigh of relief, "you two are the only remaining candidates. It was mutually agreed that the eldest and the more skilled of you would become Vongola Decimo."

"How does that work!?" Hiro screamed, pulling on his hair. 

"Vongola Primo retired and moved to Japan and had an offspring. Thus, you both are qualified candidates." 

"What about father?" Tsuna frowned, taking a step towards the now-clothed Hiro. "Or mother, if the genes came from her?" 

Hiro nodded, agreeing eagerly. "Yeah! Why can't it be dad!? Why does it have to be us? Or me?" 

"Classified." It wasn't like Reborn could just say that their father is head of a branch of Vongola and rejected the offer that was made, passing it onto his sons. They'd probably hate him more than they already, most likely, do. "But, no need to worry! I'll make you into a great mafia boss!" 

"WAIT! I didn't even accept!" 

"Don't worry."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"There's a chance..." Tsuna mumbles, gaining both of their attention, "that brother... could die...?" Reborn says nothing and nods. Hiro pales significantly. "Then, I don't want brother to be a mafia boss." A faint glow of purple enters Tsuna's eyes as he steps in front of his brother, just like before, biting his lower lip and glaring. Determined but afraid. 

"That is not up to you, Dame-Tsuna." He coldly states and turns. "You're gonna be late." 

* * *

"Hiro-kun!"

"Pants-guy!"

"I like you!" 

"I heard you got shot down!" 

Hiro's face turned red. Tsuna frowned as they walked into class and were immediately greeted by teasing and mockery, referring to what Hiro was essentially forced to do. 

Kyouko looked down and sat quietly, ignoring the flush on her cheeks. She couldn't believe they were making such a big deal out of it. It was embarrassing.

Takeshi grinned sheepishly, "Okay, guys. It was probably just a joke!" 

"C'mon." Tsuna huffed and grabbed Hiro's hand. He could handle himself being bullied, but not Hiro being bullied. "You can afford a day off."

"Not so fast, Hiro!" A classmate yelled and blocked their path. "Mochida is waiting for you in the dojo!" Before either of them could react, the guys are carrying Hiro and Tsuna is shoved to the ground. "Off to the dojo!" 

Hana pushed Kyouko out of the door, following them. "Mochida is battling for your honour! Says he won't let any guy who made Kyouko cry get away with it! Wish I had me a man like that!"

She blushed, "It isn't like that! I'm just in the same club... And I didn't cry!" 

Tsuna groaned and sat up. So Kyouko isn't dating Mochida? Good. That means Hiro has a chance. And Kyouko isn't as gullible as he thought. He pushed himself to his feet and ran to the dojo, tripping a good few times. 

By the time he makes it, Mochida yells, pointing at Kyouko, "Whoever gets ippon first, wins! The prize is Sasagawa Kyouko!" 

Hiro's face creases in disgust. "What!? No! That's -- That isn't right!"

Mochida shrugs with a grin. "Guess I win automatically, then." 

"No!" Hiro glares. "Fine, I'll fight, but if I win, leave Kyouko-san alone!" 

"Fine." He smirks. Tsuna gives an uneasy stare. He doesn't trust that. "There's your armour and weapons." He nods to where armour is set up on a stand next to the kendo sword. 

Hiro nods and walks up to it, eliciting cheers from the audience. Tsuna, however, runs up to him. "Wait, brother!" He pauses and looks at Tsuna. "That gear... has been messed with... I think." 

"Puh-lease!" Mochida snorts. "What would Dame-Tsuna know about kendo? Or sports in general?" His comment earns laughs and agreement from the students. 

Tsuna doesn't give it the time of day, instead opting to silently beg Hiro to believe him. And he does. "Okay." Hiro nods. Tsuna has never been wrong about this sort of stuff. "I want someone to change my gear!" 

"Huh?" Eyes wide with disbelief, Mochida shakes his head as if he was just imaging it. "Wait, you're believing Dame-Tsuna!? Of all people!?" 

"Wait a damn second." Hana walks up, dragging Kyouko with her. "If it's as Sawada says, then Mochida is cheating. And cheating leads to immediate disqualification, correct?" He says nothing, strangled noises coming from his throat. "Which means, that if the gear has been tampered with, then Hiroshi wins. Right?" 

"Let's test it!" Takeshi smiles and walks up to the kendo sword. Mochida growls. He grabs the handle and lifts, the sword barely lifting off the ground. He lets go with a loud huff. "Man, that's heavy! Is it supposed to be that way?" He laughs. 

"Definitely not." 

"Then, Hiro wins, right?" 

"Yeah."

"Mochida is kinda... scummy." 

"YEAH! GO HIRO!" 

"HIRO-KUUUNNN!"

"Um, Hiro-kun?" Hiro faces Kyouko and braces himself for disgust a hatred. He did, after all, confess half-naked in the middle of the road. "Sorry!" Wait, what? "My friends always say that I can never tell if someone is joking..." She thinks it's a joke! Kyouko smiles happily. "You're something else, Hiro-kun!" 

His face heated, and it heated up fast. Does this count as ippon?


End file.
